kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
Young Sir Paul
|Image=Sir Peter.png |CoatOfArms=Argent Cross Crosslet Fitchee Sable A Canton Vert Charged With A Tree Or |Motto="Virtus Pro Deo" |Fullname=Paul |Aliases= |Culture=Cymric |Region=Salisbury |Class=Vassal Knight |Land=Manor of Winterbourne Stoke |Gender=Male |FamilyChar=Never Forgets A Face |Height= |Weight= |Eyes= |Hair= |Born=483 |Knighted=Anno domini 504 |Married=to Arianwen in Anno domini 504 |Died= |Heir=Philip (born AD 506) |Bastards= }} The younger brother of Sir Peter, he has inherited the arms and manor of his brother, who fell in the battle of Beale Valet in 501. Knighted in 504, he has also become a Vassal Knight in the service of Sir Rhodri. Personal History Young Sir Paul seemed destined to be a squire forever, until the tragic death of Sir Peter left the family in need of a new head. With his elder sister maintaining the family home, Sir Paul had the luxury of growing up as slowly as any young Cymric does, and was duly knighted in 504. Instantly elevated to the highest social and political circles by his close association with the senior knights such as Sir Elad and Sir Rhodri, Young Sir Paul has been steadily making a name for himself as a knight of virtue and valour. Appearance and Character A knight with a rather serious expression at most times, Young Sir Paul tends to give the impression of valiant determination backed up by slight stupidity. He is particularly noted for his chastity and generosity, as well as his keen hatred of all things Saxon. Adventures Undertaken 506 dawned with good cheer, as the Saxons laid low, and an expedition including Young Sir Paul was dispatched to retrieve the Earl. At the court of King Lot, Paul engaged in a game of chequers, which he lost in a closely-fought match, and - in the memory of Sir Peter's duel with the fairy knight - proposed a jousting contest between the knights of Sarum and those of Lothian. Following a narrow victory to Sarum, the knights returned south. This winter his househld was blessed by the lord, as Arianwen gives birth to the first son of his house, Philip. During this year, he wrote a letter to Cedric, a Saxon king, urging him to desist from further living, and expounding the manifold failures of the Saxon race. In 505, the Year of Three Battles, Young Sir Paul fought well and with bravery, earning both glory everlasting and booty uncountable. He kept a riding horse, and gifted it to his young wife Arianwen, no doubt keen to impress her father, the rather senior Sir Elad. Knighted in 504, Young Sir Paul earned his spurs by taking part in the quest to escort Pertoines, a young monk, to Oxford. This quest saw the veteran knight Sir Elad return the county to Countess Rydychan by means of an honourable duel. For his part in these events, Young Sir Paul was endowed with an annual estate's income from Oxford. He gifted the first year's earnings to the new school of learning, established by Pertoines; although a touch bored by the young scholar, Paul felt that this was somehow the right thing to do. Later that year, as winter draws on, he marries Arianwen,the illegitimate daughter of Sir Elad, thus tying their houses together in eternal kinship and friendship. Category:Player Characters